Regaining A Sex Life  Missing Scene 8x06
by Authors Tune
Summary: Missing Scene from 8x06 - Callie and Arizona manage to get their sex life back one track. *Adult Content*


Summary: Callie and Arizona, Missing Scene – post 8x06.

AN: So the request went out for stories that 'filled in the gap' for where Callie and Arizona were left at the end of 8x06. I couldn't let the opportunity for some smutty hotness go to waste, so here's my version of what could have proceeded the kitchen scene. It's clearly NC17, so close your eyes if you're not interested. I liked the authoritative Callie persona we viewed, so it's that not a characterisation you enjoy, possibly best not to bother reading.

It is what it is. Oh, and I did proofread, it's just late. So if I missed a few things, I'm really really sorry. Please accept my apologies.

And for the one who requested it…I hope this is something you may have had in mind or at least, is enjoyable to read!

**XXX**

"You're giggling," Callie stated with a wide smile, giving an exaggerated sigh as she stepped back and slid on to the stool she pulled out.

Arizona responded by rolling her eyes, trying to keep her expression forlorn but only able to sustain it for a few seconds before her dimples deepened and betrayed her efforts. "You told Mark that he was getting in the way of our sex life," she said grinning, reaching for Callie's hand to entwine their fingers. "You, sending Mark away with some rant about how sexy we are; it's like a fantasy, come true."

Callie laughed, shrugging innocently as she tugged Arizona closer until she stood between her knees, slightly taller with Callie's seated position. "If that's your best fantasy Arizona…" she trailed off, still chuckling.

"Oh come on, having my wife send away the man she had a baby with? At the very least, it's an ego boost.

"Like there's a comparison. Besides, you're the one that's been all friend like with him, oooing and ahhing over food. It's sickening. It's like culinary foreplay with you two, which you have no idea just how weird that is for me."

Arizona shuddered, releasing Callie's hands to run her fingers over her shoulders and arms. "Firstly, that concept makes me feel nauseous and if your prediction of this evenings events is to come true, you better not mention Mark and I and anything sexual, in the same sentence ever again." Although there was a serious side to Arizona's statement, her bright eyes kept the conversation light and her intention teasing. She was in an exceptional mood all of a sudden; Callie's confidence incredibly arousing.

"Consider it done," Callie answered, placing her hands on Arizona's hips and pulling her body flush against her. "What was _second_?" she asked, using her knees to hold the blonde tightly.

"Second," Arizona began, arching her back slightly to keep her eyes locked on Callie. "Second is that anytime you want to be so…hmm, assertive, you have a willing recipient."

Callie grinned. "Really? It's not quite our usual, well, roles."

Arizona rolled her eyes and pressed a lingering kiss to Callie's lips. Their personas in the bedroom were slightly reversed compared to their day-to-day functioning. Arizona, undeniably, had experience that Callie didn't, though she had thought the years they had been together had brought an equality that wasn't there in the beginning. "Because clearly I look like I'm not enjoying this," Arizona stated, smiling.

"Maybe a little."

"More than a little," Arizona responded, leaning back and slipping her hands down to her own waist. She watched Callie intently, a lopsided grin widening as she unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped the fly. Reaching quickly for Callie's hand she turned to the side and pushed their hands together and down the crotch of her pants. "Enough proof?" she asked, feeling Callie's fingers slip inside the leg of her panties. A slow groan from Callie was enough acknowledgement, sliding easily in the wetness between her labia.

"A little ironic that you have to take control to convince me to be in control," Callie mumbled, slightly incoherently, her palm pressing against Arizona's wet heat.

"Mmmm," Arizona agreed, nodding, eyes closed. "Is it bad that I really want pizza while it's hot though?"

Laughing, Callie stilled her hand and tilted her face to meet Arizona's lips. "Again, with the control; I'm not sure you can relinquish it," she said, breaking their contact breathlessly.

"Feed me a piece of pizza and I promise you, that's the last decision I will make tonight."

"I have to admit I'm starving," Callie conceded and slipping her hand out of Arizona's jeans, she pushed her back a step before walking quickly around the bench, filling her palm with handwash and running it under warm water. Arizona nodded her agreement eagerly, tucking her loose hair behind her ears. She reached down to her jeans, pulling the zip into place. "Na Ah," Callie said suddenly, pointing at Arizona. "They stay right as they are," she insisted.

Arizona cheeks blushed faintly. "My jeans?"

"Yep," Callie nodded. "They stay undone."

A rush of warmth spread through her and she nodded slowly. "You're the boss," she said softly.

"Exactly. Now, you grab the beer and I have the pizza; our bed awaits us."

Arizona grinned, taking the six-pack off the counter and following Callie into their bedroom. Callie turned and watched in amusement, staring at the small blue material that was exposed by Arizona's pants. "You're staring," she teased, holding out an unopened beer.

"I'm just curious as to whether those have a matching bra."

"Maybe."

"Oh really, maybe? So, you aren't hungry anymore? You don't want a slice?" Callie opened the pizza box on the bed, climbing up on her knees next to where Arizona sat down, leaning back against a pile of pillows. She held a piece in the air, one hand reaching out to trail an index finger down the neckline of Arizona's top. "Mmm," Callie muttered, tipping her head as she drew the material away from Arizona's chest. "So it does match; I guess you deserve this then."

Arizona sighed heavily, relaxing back and quickly consuming the slice of pizza. They ate in silence for a few minutes, the box between them. "So, what's this about a neck reconstruction?"

"Oh!" Callie exclaimed, eyes lighting up and a beaming smile spreading across her face. "It was awesome; took forever but this kid now has a life you know. He'll be able to walk properly and move; he couldn't even lift his chin from his chest a few days ago. It felt amazing!"

"Because you're amazing at what you do, Calliope," Arizona said, in awe of the excitement emanating from her wife.

"That's why I do it, you know. That's why I went to med school, to do something that makes a difference in peoples' lives."

"And you do, you actually do that."

"Yeah, I mean there's not a lot of specialties where people actually get fixed. Like they come in and then disappear, never to be seen by me again."

Arizona nodded. "That is a bit of an Ortho benefit."

"I love my job, I think I actually love my job."

"Must have been some surgery!"

"I built him a neck, Arizona!" Callie exclaimed, clapping her hands like a small, excited child. "I feel so good tonight; it's just you and me and we have time. Uninterrupted time. Life is just too good."

"Things are good," Arizona agreed, taking a bite out of her third pizza slice.

"You're happy too?" Callie asked, her voice quieter and more serious. Arizona nodded and smiled, holding her position as Callie used her thumb to wipe tomato paste from the corner of her mouth. She lingered her fingers for a moment, trailing them over her cheek and across her lips.

"I am," Arizona eventually said, reaching to the bedside table to grip her beer and take a long drink before returning it. "Even happier with food in my stomach."

Callie laughed. "Me too; this is just the perfect way to end a pretty perfect day."

"I was kind of counting on this not being the peak of the evening," Arizona grinned, holding her hands in the air to her sides and giving a deliberate glance to her unbuttoned jeans.

"Oh we're not done; not done at all. There's still desert to go."

Arizona laughed loudly, shaking her head as she took a quick few last bites of her pizza and tossed the crust back into the box. "You're planning desert?"

"Of course, would you expect anything less?"

Arizona simply smiled and repositioned herself, scooting down the bed slightly and settling back. Her fingers sought out Callie's leg, scratching lightly at her covered thighs. She had the distinct feeling that Callie was completely playing her, keeping her guessing and taking on the directive role she had so eloquently placed herself in. Her physical arousal from before dinner had slowly worn off, but her interest certainly hadn't. She kept replaying Callie's dialogue in her head, _we__are__hot,__and__we__are__sexy_, the low, strong voice. The finger that had pointed her into silence; she had never been so thrilled to be spoken over or put in her place. "Any chance you're desert?" Arizona asked coyly after a prolonged silence.

Callie closed the pizza box lid, dramatically held it up and dropped it to the floor beside the bed. She rolled on to her knees and leant over Arizona, capturing her mouth in a hard kiss, hungrily seeking out the inside of her mouth and the heated tip of her tongue. With their tongues fighting for dominance, Arizona wrapped an arm around Callie's waist and dragged her hastily, trying to tug her leg so that she straddled her hips. As quickly as their lips had met, the connection was gone and the finger from earlier that evening was being held up in front of Arizona's eyes. "I don't know who is worse at this alternate roles thing, me or you, Miss Control Freak," Callie murmured, smiling though at the sight of Arizona's cheeks, which were suddenly flushed with a pink veil.

"What?" Arizona questioned light heartedly. "I'm trying, but you're all fiery and kissing me like crazy."

"Isn't that the idea?"

"Not if you keep stopping it's not!"

"So…" Callie teased, sliding her leg over Arizona's pelvis and holding herself inches above her, hands to either side of her shoulders. "You would be wanting me to keep kissing you?"

"Ah, in what universe would I say no to that question?"

"_No_ isn't really an option tonight," Callie lowered herself to huskily mutter into Arizona's ear, taking the opportunity to run her tongue the length of the cartilage, sucking lightly on the lobe. She stiffened after a few seconds, raising herself to meet Arizona's confused glance. "Unless it's something you don't like or you're not comfortable with. I'm not that weird," she stated hurriedly.

"Calliope?" Arizona asked softly.

"Mmmm?"

"I will take the control back you know…"

"Sorry."

Arizona brought her hands up to cup Callie's face, thumbs running over the smooth skin. "I'm good," she said softly, her blue eyes crystal clear. A moment of silence hung between them, their stare locked. "I'm good, but if you don't kiss me right now…" Arizona trailed off.

Again, Callie remained unmoving for a brief few seconds before shyly smirking and rolling back on her knees. Arizona's heart skipped a beat, but before she could process a thought, her arms were being moved to above her head where Callie held her hands securely in her own. Roughly crushing their lips together, Callie sucked at Arizona's lower lip and pushed her tongue against the soft skin just inside. Callie took complete control, alternating at her will between pushing deep inside Arizona's mouth and drawing back to nibble at her lip. She felt the vibrations of Arizona moaning, barely audible if not for the subtle sensations.

Occasionally, Callie would break their rapid kisses to lightly suck along Arizona's jawline and down her neck, feeling her own body respond to emulate Arizona, arching her neck and exhaling breathlessly. Their covered breasts rubbed slightly together, nipples grating against the material of their bras with each unpredictable movement sending a wave of arousal.

Callie eventually pushed herself up, releasing Arizona's hands but catching her forearms as they came tumbling towards her. "Keep them back there," she instructed, pushing Arizona's wrists together and back above her head. "No touching," she added, closing her eyes briefly as Arizona moaned the instant Callie settled heavily onto her hips. "Now, I want you to watch," she commanded, crossing her hands to grip at the hem of her shirt and drawing it over her head. Tossing her shirt across the room, she rolled her shoulders, her firm breasts covered by black and lacy full cups. She licked her lips and trailed her fingertips along the length of the material edge, slipping one finger under the material to flick at her own nipples. Arizona stared wide-eyed, anxiously watching but obediently keeping her hands locked together. "Do you like them, Arizona?" she asked rhetorically, feeling Arizona subconsciously squirming beneath her as she reached behind and unclipped her bra, allowing it to fall to the blue material across her stomach.

Arizona nodded eagerly, fixated on Callie's clearly aroused nipples. "They're incredible, amazing."

"Lick them," Callie suddenly demanded, leaning forward and tossing her bra to the floor, her tone serious.

Arizona lifted her head off the pillow, clearly indicating her approval. She swirled her tongue slowly around the deep pink areola before focussing on the taut nipple and flicking it, back and forth with the tip of tongue. "You're so hot," she murmured, breathing hot air against the sensitive skin before Callie changed position slightly, presenting her other breast to Arizona's mouth, groaning softly as the treatment repeated itself.

Callie rolled her hips for a few minutes, relishing the feeling of Arizona's unrelenting attention to her aroused nipples. The rough material of Arizona's jeans created friction through her own thin pants, though her mind kept flashing back to the wetness she had felt when Arizona had suddenly pushed her hand against her. The familiar warmth was spreading quickly through her, feeling a rush of thick fluid spread through the crotch of her panties. "Arizona," she whispered, lifting herself up and catching her lips in a rushed kiss. "You're wearing too many clothes," she observed but quickly caught Arizona's arms yet again as she moved to oblige the implied request. "I'll do it."

Arizona's mouth fell open slightly and she drew in short breaths, Callie's warm hands brushing over her abdomen as she drew the top up her chest. Callie slipped off her lap, moving to her side and tugging her into a sitting position. Slipping behind and inhaling the familiar shampoo through the blonde hair, she removed Arizona' shirt before quickly unclipping her bra and discarding it to the floor as well. Resting Arizona's arms to her side, she pressed them into the duvet before she reached around and massaged the smooth white skin of Arizona's breasts, her full hands working as she sucked at her neck, just below her hair line. "That's good," Arizona said quietly, pressed tightly back against Callie's uncovered chest.

"You're going to get off the bed and go and stand against that wall," Callie purred into Arizona's ear, indicating with one hand the wall that led from the entrance of their bedroom to the bathroom. Arizona glanced at the spot indicated to and gave a lopsided smile, nodding her consent. "You're not going to touch me…or yourself until I say, okay?"

"I so like this side of you," Arizona muttered, getting off the bed and walking directly to the wall when Callie pushed at her back.

"Face me, Arizona," Callie said smiling, watching Arizona stop with her forehead resting against the plasterboard. "I'm not that kinky," she laughed.

"Trust me, I would much rather watch you. You're so freakin' hot right now."

"Turning you on?"

"Turned on. The switch is definitely on."

"Tell me more," Callie requested, slipping to sit on the side of the bed slowly working her pants down her thighs.

Arizona grinned, it was one of her favourite things to do - to ask Callie to tell her how her body was reacting, what was happening for her as their love making gained momentum. There was almost a sense of pride at Callie requesting the same of her, after all this time. "What do you want to know, Calliope?" she asked teasingly.

"Everything."

"Like how I'm just staring at your thighs right now, imagining that I've found that tiny spot on the inside of your knee that makes you moan when I flick my tongue over it."

"What happens for you when I do that," Callie prompted, leaning forward to push her pants past her ankles and off the end of toes.

"Mmmm, that's easy. It gives me this indescribable need to feel something, anything against my panties."

"Anything? Like when you rub against me when you're going down on me?"

Arizona blushed suddenly; it was strange to think that something she did innately was so observed, so noticed. "Yes," she answered honestly.

"Don't be embarrassed, I like it. Never be embarrassed," Callie soothed, leaning back with her elbows on the bed. "What else Arizona? You put my hand down your jeans earlier, are you as wet as you were then?"

Arizona nodded, exhaling heavily. "More."

Callie groaned, deliberately slipping her hand over the top of her own underwear, gently stroking at the material that sat just above the hair at her crotch. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"God yes. Desperately."

"But I won't. Not yet."

"Callie…" she almost whined.

"Do you want to touch me?" Callie asked, her voice suddenly a little breathless.

"Yes. So much."

"What would you do?"

Arizona gave a half moan and half frustrated sigh, she could feel her own wetness, almost surprised at the effect Callie's confidence was having on her. "Can I?"

"I want you to tell me," Callie insisted, shaking her head _no_.

"I would kneel behind you first and run my hand over your breast and down until I could feel you through your panties. I would want to see how wet you really were," she stated softly, swallowing heavily as she watched Callie mimic her verbal actions with her hand.

Callie nodded her approval. "They're wet, I can feel my fingers getting damp as I press down."

"Ohhh," Arizona murmured, "then I would definitely take them off."

Callie lifted her hips quickly and peeled the underwear down her body, kicking them to the side with her left foot. "Which is good, clothing only gets in the way."

"Let me touch you."

"Not yet, remember. No touching."

"You're driving me insane here."

"That's kind of the plan, but you still haven't told me what you would do next."

Arizona's mind reeled and her eyes flashed a darkened blue. She could move inconspicuously and get a little pressure from the seam of her jeans, pressing lightly against her swollen clitoris, which was enough to spark heat in her thighs and abdomen. "I would wrap both of my arms around you, and then I would run one of my fingers through your wetness." She watched Callie intently as she used her middle finger to run the length of herself. "If you were super wet, I wouldn't muck around. I would push inside of you, maybe a few times and then focus on your clit."

Callie moaned at the description, panting open mouthed as she emulated Arizona's words. "Then…" she gasped.

"I would use my other hand to spread you, and since you like me to start with tight circles, fast and a little rough – that's what I would do. Then when you start moving your hips, I would flick up and down, just to the right. You always come when I do that; I think it's so hot. That I know what to do."

Callie moaned loudly, her head falling back as she flicked at the tight bundle of nerve endings for almost a minute. She suddenly tore her hand away, gripping at the duvet cover, eyes tightly shut. "You know me so well, Arizona," she muttered, taking a few moments to draw in some deep breaths and bring herself down from the edge of her climax. She didn't want to tip over the edge yet, not without Arizona held tightly against her. She waited, legs frozen, and concerned that if she didn't take a minute than she would come with the first sensation of Arizona body against hers. "I need to get you to talk like that more often. Now I know why you like it so much."

"Excellent point, now are you going to leave me standing here all night?"

"No," Callie responded strongly, sliding off the bed and on to her feet, striding confidently to her wife. "Don't move," she added, reaching roughly and pushing her jeans to the floor, taking her underwear with them. She held one calf, bending Arizona's knee to slide the pants off them and repeating with her other leg. "I want to taste you," she murmured, slipping one of Arizona's thighs over her shoulder and pressing her mouth directly over Arizona's dripping mound.

Arizona moaned instantaneously, steadying herself with her palms back against the wall. "Whoa," she muttered, feeling Callie's tongue press into her entrance before running back and forth towards her clitoris. Each time the tip of her tongue came in contact with the engorged nub, Arizona felt her pelvic muscles clench and she knew she was involuntarily rocking against Callie's face. Barely a few minutes passed before Arizona gave a familiar whimper, suddenly reaching for Callie's hair, unable to process whether to hold her there or pull her away.

Callie made the decision for her, pulling back and gently lowering Arizona's leg so that her knee was hooked over her forearm. She stood slowly, wiping at her mouth with her other hand, giving a mischievous grin. "Trust me?" she asked gently.

"What?" Arizona asked, voice hoarse and mind still yet to slow down and return back to the present.

"Do you trust me, Arizona?"

"Mmmm," she said, nodding hesitantly.

Callie smiled, kissing her lips hungrily as she pushed against her, holding her leg up to her side. "Put your hands on my shoulders," she instructed, to which Arizona obliged. Bending her knees slightly, she held Arizona's leg tightly to her hip and reached swiftly for her other leg, hoisting her upwards. Arizona gave a startled cry in response, hands suddenly gripping at Callie's neck as her back was pressed tightly against the wall. "I've got you,' Callie insisted.

"I'm too heavy," she gasped in response, nails grating into Callie's skin.

"I've always wanted to do this, you have no idea. Just wrap your legs around me; I've got you. Really."

Arizona reluctantly tightened her thighs around Callie's hips, her ankles almost able to lock behind her. She felt Callie crush against her, her pelvic bone pressing into her dripping centre. "Callie," she muttered, body still tense.

Callie hungrily sought her lips out in response, sucking at her lower lip as she ground their bodies together, moving away from the wall and back into it rhythmically. "God you're freakin' sexy," Callie mumbled, thrilled to hear a low moan and a rush of air against her cheek. "I could do this all night."

"You're really okay?" Arizona asked, her fingers starting to unravel and snake into Callie's hair.

Callie groaned heavily in response, hoping it was enough of an answer as she started to rock her hips up and down as she held Arizona hard against the wall. The kept the movement going, grinding their bodies together. Back and forth, as they both elicited sporadic moans and wordless murmurs. "I'll come like this baby," Callie slurred, her impending climax quicker than she wanted.

Arizona gritted her teeth and tightened her thighs, rolling her hips forward and arching her back. Callie moved her arms slightly, her forearms under her buttocks and hands at her lower back. "Yes," she whimpered in a rushed exhalation.

"Tell me if you need something," Callie gasped, her tongue seeking Arizona's burning skin with each movement. "I want to hear you, so loud."

As if on autocue, Arizona released a high-pitched cry and Callie ducked her face to her chest in response. It was a sign she was close, the telling noise that sent final waves of anticipation running through Callie's body. "Cal…" she muttered as if in warning, harshly gripping her fingers around tangled thick brown hair.

"I'm waiting for you," Callie encouraged, aware that her movements were suddenly rushed and hard; feeling the apartment's internal wall tremble slightly as she forced Arizona into it.

Callie tumbled into her climax just seconds before Arizona, the sudden movement of Arizona tensing her entire body to rub quickly against her in a short, sharp motion enough to send her into a prolonged and shuddering orgasm. Callie's incoherent mumblings mixed with Arizona's mildly controlled screams left them fumbling for each other and continuing their rocking motion longer than usual, desperate to keep their muscles contracting. "Bloody hell…" Arizona eventually muttered, sweaty cheek pressed into Callie's hair.

Callie chuckled lightly, breathing heavy against Arizona's collarbone, keeping her feet firmly in place. "Ah huh. I second that."

Arizona waited a few more seconds, catching her breath. "Any chance you're going to let me down?" she asked.

Callie shook her head and grinned, pulling back to press a light kiss Arizona's lips. "Stay there," she insisted, taking a steady step back from the wall and turning around.

"Noooo, no, no," Arizona muttered, hands again wrapping desperately around Callie's neck.

"Oh come on, I've so got you," Callie repeated, taking the half a dozen steps to the bed before half falling on top of Arizona as she attempted to smoothly lay her down. "So the dismount could use a little work," she conceded, laughing as they crawled backwards on the bed so their legs weren't hanging off the edge. Callie moulded into her wife, one leg draped over hers. Arizona smiled, heart rate slowing as she shadowed Callie's arm around her waist with her hand, stroking the skin softly. They lay in silence, eyes fluttering closed and then opening again, time passing.

Eventually Arizona felt Callie sigh from where her head lay at her shoulder. "Okay?" she asked softly.

Callie nodded from her position. "More than okay. That was amazing. Thank you, for you know, letting me do that."

Arizona shrugged but laughed lightly. "You didn't hurt yourself? Because clearly I enjoyed it as well."

"Of course not, I could seriously carry you any time."

"Can we not test that out…"

"Maybe not tonight, you know, post sex exhaustion and all."

"We're not going again?" Arizona asked coyly, pressing a kiss to Callie's forehead.

Callie coughed in surprise, pushing herself up to see if she was serious. "Really?"

"Mmm," Arizona nodded. "There's this new toy I've been very keen to try out on you…" she trailed off, eyes starting to reenergise.

"Try out on me?"

"Well, let's just say I'm keen to see if you enjoy it as much as I did. I had to give it a trial run."

Callie tightened her hold on Arizona. "Again, with the hotness."

"It's all your fault, your little speech. I was always going to be yours all night."

"I'll have to make speeches more often. Now, where's this device you speak of?"

Arizona grinned, rolling out from underneath Callie and slipping off the bed. "Eyes closed Calliope, you know the drill…"

**XXX**

_Fin_


End file.
